Saints and Angels
by Amy Moon21
Summary: The boys need busting out and two former agents will turn to twin sisters known as The Angels. They are the female versions of The Saints and along with the boys they give whole new meaning to kick ass!  ocxConner ocxMurphy


Disclaimer: I do not own Boondock Saints

Welcome to another new story of mine. I fell in love with the Boondock Saints movies and could not wait to get a fanfiction up for them. So here is is and I hope you enjoy it! R&R!

Chapter 1

Two young women sat in an empty pub, one not quite ready to be opened to the public. One of the woman to a shot of whiskey and tapped her foot to the Irish music lightly playing in the background. She had long brown and red layered hair that reached the middle of her back. Her bright green eyes danced as she played with the glass and got lost in the music of her homeland.

The other woman took a quick drag of the cigarette in between her full pink lips. Her hair was brown and darker than the other girl's hair. It fell in layers around her shoulders and bangs framed eyes that were the same green eyes as the other woman's. She put out her now small cigarette and sighed. "Mari, how much longer until we can open this place for business? I mean come one sis this is taking forever," Her voice thick with an Irish accent.

"Amy I don't know, how about when I put my foot up your-" She stopped midsentence when a woman with dark hair just below her ears walked in with a man who looked like he might be playing for his own team. "I am sorry to you both but this pub will not be open for another week or so."

The man just smiled at Mari and the accent that flooded quickly out of her mouth with the half-assed apology. "Are you two ladies Marina and Amy Riley?" He asked keeping his smile on.

"Aye and it is Mari not Marina. What business do you have with us?" Mari asked with harsh eyes. She didn't trust people and she couldn't figure out why these two people had sought her and her twin sister out.

"I am Smecker and this is Bloom, we used to be F.B.I agents until we helped two young men not unlike yourselves, then we had to disappear in fear of being found out. Now we need your help," Smecker pleaded with the girls.

Before her sister could lash out and make a snide remark at the former agents, Amy stood up. "How could we possibly be of any help to you?"

Bloom walked foreword and her eyes looked sad, like she carried the weight of the world on her small shoulders. "Have you heard of The Saints?"

"Aye we do, Conner and Murphy MacManus. We have heard of them and I personally agree with all that they have done." She smiled as her sister agreed with her. "Why do you ask?" Amy exchanged another glance with Mari.

"They are in Hoag Maximum Security Prison and if you've been in Boston for a day you know that is the toughest prison we have. The boys were arrested sometime ago by Agent Cuntibal and that is where they were sent. We need to get them out and back to work," Bloom informed them.

Mari snickered and Amy jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow. "Forgive her she isn't as sensitive or censored as some people. I don't know what we can do to help."

Smecker took Amy's hand in both of his. "Are you two not the infamous Angels?" He could tell be her eyes growing wide that he was correct. "Your reputation precedes you. You two can get in anywhere and take out anyone you wish."

Mari's eyes smoldered a dangerous dark green, almost black color. "Killing some and busting someone out of jail are two completely different things! What the hell do you expect us to do?" Mari's accent became thicker and most of her words came out as a his.

"Men are easily manipulated my dear girl. With your help we could get the boys and their friend out of their without to much trouble," Smecker grinned.

"I hope you have a plan because we have never done anything like this before," Amy sighed as she lit another cigarette, knowing that they had lost this battle.

Bloom smiled and put an arm around Amy. "Oh indeed we do my clover, indeed we do.

~One Week Later~

Murphy sat on the bed beside Romeo, they had taken some of the machines off of him but he still looked rough. Murphy knew they were ready to give up on him. "We need to get out of here..."

Conner stared out the window at the other prison inmates. "I know we do, but how do you propose we do that my dear brother?"

Before Murphy could retort a guard walked in. "Your attorney is here to speak to you, come with me boys."

Conner and Murphy looked at one another, but followed the guard. They were lead into a small room where a woman stood with her back to them. Conner noticed her hourglass figure and her tight ass. She turned around she smiled sweetly at them. She wore a black pencil skirt and a white blouse that showed just the right amount of cleavage. He bright green eyes were framed by black glasses and her brown hair was up in a bun. Conner was stunned but kept his face neutral.

"Hello gentlemen I will be your lawyer for your upcoming case," The woman said without a hint of an accent. "Sir thank you for bringing them, I think I can handle it from here," She flashed the guard a 100 watt smile and gently touched his.

The guards eyes never left her cleavage and he seemed to be drooling. "Of course!" The guard grinned as he left the room.

She shook her head and mumbled incoherently at the dimwitted prison guard. "I am afraid we don't have much time..." She let her Irish accent come out. "My name is Amy, my sister Mari and I were sent by Bloom and Smecker to get the both of you along with Romeo out of here."

Murphy watched Amy closely, not sure if he could trust her. He wasn't sure what a woman could do to help get them out. "And why should we believe you?"

"Well you can either star with the handwritten notes, photos, voice records or..." She slammed the stuff on the table. She took a deep breath and slipped off her glasses. "...you can have pure and honest faith."

Conner got lost in her eyes. "Alright, what is the plan?"

~in another part of the prison~

Mari walked into Romeo's room, wearing full doctor garb and being followed by the committee of the prison. She wrote some things down on the clipboard in her hand and shook her head. "This man need to be transferred to a hospital if you expect him to live to his trial!"

"But doctor he is a murderer and-"

"And he is no more dangerous than a new born puppy!" Mari hissed. "He will not last the night if we do not take immediate action," She stressed as she stared every member down.

The head committee member sighed, knowing he could no longer argue with the young doctor. "Alright, we will take him to your ambulance right now."

Mari helped them load him in the ambulance and then headed back inside with the members as the received a call from one of the guards. They busted into the room where Amy and the brothers were. The brothers were laying on the floor unconscious. "What happened?" Mari knelt by the boys, checking their pulse.

"I think they had a seizure, the hit their heads and have been like that for about a minute now," Amy told Mari, acting as if they had never met before this moment.

"They need to be taken to the hospital. Load them up now!" Mari glared at the committee members and trapped whatever they had to say about it in their throars. "I need you to come with me to the hospital ma'am to give as much detail as to what happened as you possibly can," She said to Amy as they got into the ambulance.

Amy climbed into the vehicle and turned back to the committee. "Someone will contact you with my clients' condition as soon as possible," Amy shut the door and grinned as they head for her sister's pub.


End file.
